1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device for holding boards in predetermined orientations in the making of furniture and more particularly to devices for holding two boards in perpendicular relationship.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art in this field is extensive and the following patents were uncovered in a patentability search:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ Baron 1,067,792 July 22, 1913 Couse et al 2,882,564 April 21, 1959 Walsh 2,960,249 November 15, 1960 Humes, Jr. 3,276,797 October 4, 1966 Simon 3,310,917 March 28, 1967 Shroyer 3,563,582 February 16, 1971 Van Loghem et al 3,603,053 September 7, 1971 Cole 3,950,915 April 20, 1976 ______________________________________
The 1960 patent issued to Walsh (U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,249) sets forth an interlocking strip 15 which is used to engage two wood members in perpendicular relationship. The interlocking strip 15, as shown in FIG. 2, is of a tongue 29 and groove 28 relationship. Gule can be utilized to bind the interlocking strip 15 to the frame members.
The 1971 patent issued to Shroyer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,582) sets forth a spline joint for joining wooden members in contiguous relationship. The spline is illustrated in FIG. 1 and is shown engaging the partition member 16 in FIG. 2.
The 1971 patent issued to Von Loghem et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,053) teaches the use of a connecting member, shown in FIG. 3 for holding wood members in perpendicular relationship as shown in FIG. 1. A variety of embodiments is shown throughout the drawing. The connecting member of this invention is adapted to be received by a dovetailed slot.
The 1966 patent issued to Humes, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,797) also sets forth a spline fastening device as best shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, for holding wood members in perpendicular relationship. The spline shown in this invention is adapted to be received by cut slots, for example, slot 65. The spline has a plurality of teeth 58 disposed on alternating tongues 52.
The 1976 patent issued to Cole (U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,915) also sets forth a spline as shown in FIG. 1 for holding wood members in perpendicular relationship as best shown by FIG. 6. One part of the spline engages a dovetail groove while the other opposing portion engages a slot as best shown in FIGS. 3 and 4.
The 1913 patent issued to Baron (U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,792) sets forth a spline as shown in FIG. 4, designated 11 for holding two wood members in perpendicular relationship.
The 1959 patent issued to Couse et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,564) also sets forth a hinge-like spline which is best shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, holds two wood members in perpendicular relationship.
Finally, the 1967 patent issued to Simon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,917) sets forth spline members that are generally v-shaped in cross-section. The splines are splayed outwardly as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4.
All of the above prior art approaches relate in some fashion to splines for holding wood members (or the like) in perpendicular (or jointed) relationship. In particular, the Simon reference sets forth, as shown in FIG. 4, a spline for holding two panels in perpendicular relationship wherein the outer surface of the spline (39) is finished and where arrow-shaped inwardly protruding members are disposed into correspondingly shaped recesses of the wood members. However, the approach of the present invention is distinguishable from Simon and the above prior art in that splayed outward connections are not utilized. Hence, the present invention is less costly to manufacture thereby resulting in a savings to the eventual consumer. Furthermore, other structural differences between the present invention and the prior art approaches are apparent as will be set forth in the following.